Wild as a wolf, Clever as a fox
by Kindred01
Summary: AU) Peter adopts Derek after fire where every one died... years later they look to rebuild their pack and Peter finds a fox that has been living on the streets and been abused by some of the other local packs liked the McCalls.
1. Chapter 1

**(just a random idea )**

The younger one of the two, held the wriggling teen his arms as he kissing him pushing his tongue down the moaning teen's mouth the dark haired man warped his hand around his neck feeling his Adam's apple bob as the boy moaned, his lips were swollen and bleeding from being over used and nipped. His hands clawed at the man holding him as the older man was in-between his legs "Don't you look so pretty around my cock." Came a gruff voice and Stiles open his heavy eyes as he looked at the older man that was splitting him open. His warm brown eyes were clouded over as he looked down to watch the large thick cock refilled him over and over again.

"He does look pretty doesn't he, I think look even more pretty once he's round with pups." The younger male said, Stiles knew he should be listening to what these two are planning for him but half the night of hard and fast sex have left his mind wrecked.

From the moment Peter pulled Stiles inside the loft they hadn't let Stiles rest even more a moment once, when one finished fucking and knotting him the other moved in. His stomach was now stretched out filed with their cum that he started to think he looked about 4 months pregnant, he didn't know if he could keep this up without passing out. Stiles eyes' rolled back into his head as the older man Peter he thinks he's called grabbed his hips and snapped his hips faster ripping a scream out of Stiles' throat as he battered well over bruised sweet spot.

Derek grinned as he moved Stiles off his legs a little and started to direct Stiles to his weeping member "Come on beautiful open up one last time and after this you can sleep." Stiles whimpered as he felt Peter's cock start to swell, he open his mouth and let the dark haired man pushed his cock inside the teen's mouth and started to rock his hips making Stiles take his cock deep into his mouth. He pushed the cock in deep as he grabbed a handful of hair and held him close as he forced his cock down the teen's throat and moaned himself as he felt the teen choke on him.

"Fuck we're keeping this one." They young man groaned as he watched his uncle pushed his knot into the over used and abused hole of their mate…our mate… thought with a deep rumble of his chest. Stiles pulled his mouth away Derek's cock and cried out arching his back as he came on his stomach once again and then everything went black as he passed out in Derek's arms.

His whole body ached and throbbed as Stiles started to wake up, his mind was blanked he couldn't think right all he wanted to do was curl up and whimper he thought maybe he was beating up again by the wolf Jackson or Jackarse …Jackarse sounds right… he thought but then he won't have woken up in a nice warm bed. He felt his tail warp around his middle letting him know that he partly foxed out…Oh… his golden red ears twitched as he listen for any noises in this strange place, he picked up on two voices coming from somewhere in this place. Opening his eyes slowly he let them come in to focus.

He sat up weakly and looked around the dully light room, the bed was large and it was comfortable a thick quilt was placed over him with care and shifted seeing a shirt at the end of the bed. Moving his muscle screamed at him to stop and just go back to sleep but he picked up the black shirt and pulled it over his head and watched it as he fell to his knees. Stiles moved towards a stair case that twisted down making the young fox limp down holding on tightly to the rail.

He stopped as the voices got louder, he sat down because of his jelly legs and looked between the bars and watched the two men argue with each other, it was then Stiles remembered the two wolves that fucked him until he passed out. The younger male screamed bad boy that needs a shave while the other one reminds him of a car sales men/mass murder "He's a fox! Damn it Peter you had to pick a fox what if his skulk come looking for him!" The younger man yelled at the older one, who just smirked

"Relax nephew I knew what I was doing and whom I picked, this little vixen is alone in the world he is perfect for us. He needs a lot of love care Derek been living on the streets for the last 4 years abused by every passer-by and by one of the wolves from the McCall pack." Stiles held his whimper at the truth of the wolf "He will soon be full with our pups." He smiled as he placed his hand on the back of Derek's neck and pulled his head closer resting his head against his forehead as he rubbed his thumb along the skin, Derek sighed and closed his eyes letting his alpha his uncle and his adoptive father calm him "Think of your pups." He smiled

"Pups or kits." Derek whispered

"With any luck both. Imagine a small ball of red fur in a sea of black and grey wolves." He grinned, Derek grinned back.

It seem they knew Stiles was listen because Peter walked around to the stairs and looked up at him "You going to come down?" He smiled, Stiles hid behind his tail and whined at him

"Tell me he knows how to talk?" Derek asked looking shocked because he has not heard this kid utter a word since Peter brought him back.

"He knows but living alone in fear for such a long time he just been keeping himself quiet." He tells him as he held his hand out for the fox, Stiles just looked at the hand and lean forwards and licked the tip of his fingers making the wolf smile widen "Come on I bet your hungry ummm how about a nice warm meal in your tummy?" The teen eyes widen he couldn't remember the last time he had a cook meal.

He reached out slowly and placed his hand in Peter's hands, he felt the wolf's hand close around his slim hand and pulled him up. Stiles made an eep sound as his jelly legs crumbled from under him making him land face first into Peter's chest "Careful my little fox." Stiles whimpered as rubbed his face into the wolf's chest. The older man looked back at Derek who was watching closely "Derek why don't you take our little one into the living room while I cook us something scrummy." He smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes knowing his uncle's type of cooking but then again he can't cook any better he could burn scrambled eggs. Derek let a soft smile Graces his lips as he held out his arms to the teen fox, Stiles looked at him up and down as he clung onto Peter's V-neck shirt "It's okay Derek won't hurt you he's your mate to." Peter encourage him. Stiles bite his lips and moved quietly to Derek's hold and hid his face as he felt the large arms warp around him and scoped him up before walking over to the sofa and sitting down holding their most precious being in their pack now.

"Do you have a name?" He asked softly as he felt the fox rested his head on his shoulder

"S...Stiles I'm called Stiles." The teen whispered,

"Stiles it's different." Derek said leaning back as he heard his uncle swear, Derek rolled his eyes and looked down at the teen that held onto him tightly, his watched how his black shirt only came to the mid length of the milky smooth thighs, he could see bruises in shapes of hands it made him slightly guilty at how rough they were with him. His hand moved along the smooth legs to the teen's hips to the back where the fox tail was and started stroking the soft fur. Stiles shivered at the wolf's touch but cuddled more into him

"No one could say my name, so I called myself Stiles." He tells him

"I like it." Derek say as he tilts the brown haired teen's face up to look at him. Derek had to admit he could fall into those hot whisky eyes "You don't have to fear anything form us Stiles we will never harm you love."

"Y…You promises?" He whispered

"I promises… tho I may not be able to protect you from Peter's cooking."

Derek winced as he saw the blacken reminds of toast and the hard hollow husks of the scrambled eggs, Peter glared at Derek as he put the plate on the table "You cooking is no better sweet heart." He grimaced at his own plate

"Maybe we should order out before you end up giving our mate food poisoning?" Derek asked, with a heavy sigh Peter nodded

"Yeah your right. Alright love what is your favourite food?" Stiles looked at Peter and smiled

"PIZZA!" He cried out with a large smile, before becoming shy once again.

"Pizza it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles still couldn't believe that he had two mates, he didn't even know someone could have two mates he never thought he would have one mate let alone two. Peter was alpha and Derek was his right man beta, he knew that both wolves were murders that is how Peter found him. Stiles was hidden behind the large restaurant bins watching Peter rip the throats out of a hunter, Stiles eyes widen as he watched the claws sink into the blonde woman's throat and, she was still alive but choking on her own blood as the alpha pulled her close to him "I told you what I would do to you if I found back in Beacon Hills. Not only am I doing to kill you but I'm going to kill your whole family." He told her with a smirk as he ripped his hand to the side ripping her throat out. Her hands went to her throat she didn't die quickly.

Stiles has pushed himself back into the shadows as Peter walked passed him licking fingertip before he walked out of the ally. Waiting a couple of moments Stiles had crept out of his hiding place and walked over to the huntress and stood down looking at her. She was still a live her eyes were shinning and looking up at him in fear and pleading as her hands gripped her neck, letting one hand off her neck the blonde reached out and grabbed Stiles ankle. The teen jumped back and into something warm and solid, Stiles turned around and blinked up at the Alpha "Hello beautiful." Peter purred as he bent down and scooped some blood up into his hands and then held it out to him. The teen shook his head and turned his head away before his nose twitched and looked at the blood covered hand "Go on sweet heart it will do you some good, put some colour back into your cheeks." And that was that Stiles belong to Hale pack.

Currently Stiles was curled up on sofa his head resting on Peter's lap as the wolf read a book while Stiles watched some TV, Derek was sat on the sofa next to Peter with Stiles feet on his lap, he was watching the same show as Stiles and couldn't understand why the young fox would want to watch such crap but he let the teen have his way. Derek was smitten with the young fox and look forward to having pup's with him. It had only been a couple of days since Peter brought him home and he was glad he did.

There was a noise at the door that made the dark haired wolf groan as he stood up, he didn't want to be away from his mate "Be nice Derek." Peter called out, remembering how he cared a bunch of halloweeners not so long ago

"Screw you." Derek growled

"Sour wolf." Stiles mumbled as felt Peter play with Stiles ears making the wolf smile down him. They could hear voices drifting towards them Peter frowned a little

"Don't move stay curled up." The alpha asked Stiles looked up at him but did as he told curly up tighter hiding his face behind his tail as Derek walked back in

"Scott's here."

Peter watched the young Alpha walk in with two members of his pack, a red head girl and a young wolf that they haven't seen before. The young alpha had a face like thunder and if looks could kill Peter would be dead a 100 times over "Ah the prodigal son returns." Peter jokes as he keeps his hand moving though Stiles hair

"You killed a hunter, Allison Aunt!" Scott yelled, Stiles didn't really look at Scott he knew to avoid the eyes of Alpha's unless they are talking to you

"Ah Kate, dear sweet dead Kate." Peter purred, happily

"I have agreement with the Chris!"

"I don't!" Peter coldly said as he looked up at him "That little bitch murdered my family leaving me to raise my poor nephew after she sunk her pedo claws into him." Derek didn't look to happy about Peter telling some hyped up git. Scott looked sheepish know that Kate was insane

"You…you don't have proof she did it." He said, his voice wavering, Peter chuckled as he got up off the sofa letting Stiles sit up, the alpha kissed him on the cheeks and whispered his ears letting the fox jump up and walk towards Derek.

"I have proof Scott and I warned her if I ever saw that slut back in my town I would kill her and her family I may let Chris live I do like our poker nights." He chuckled looking at Derek.

Scott looked towards the fox and froze as he recognized the teen, he watched Derek warped his arm him and nuzzle his neck "Why do you have a fox?" He asked, Peter stood in front of Scott blocking his view

"He's our mate." Peter tells him, the young alpha shook his head as he looked up at the older wolf

"He's…he's…" Scott couldn't form the words he wanted as he looked at the nuzzling fox "He's the sheriff's son he's name his Stiles I went to school with him?" That had Stiles frozen to the spot, the teen turned to him and growled angrily

"Shhhh." Derek said holding him close

"What you mean that hyper boy that went missing when the Sheriff got killed?" The red head said, Stiles started to whine and put his hands over his ears and shook his head

Yeah died 4 years ago protecting a…fox pack." Scott continued to say, Stiles whimpered and buried his head into Derek's chest crying. The wolf warped his arms him and held him close as he glared at the young alpha wolf

"Get out of my home Scott, I will not let you upset our fox, you pack has done enough to harm him over the years. Like that nasty lizard boy you have." Peter growled,

"Jackson? What do you mean he's been hurting him" The red head asked her lips were pushed together as she looked from Stiles to the older wolves

"Well Princess Peaches we could smell him all over Stiles and we have hand enough runs in with the big mouth to know what he's like."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was really quiet again, since Scott left he had walked off to his and his mate's bed room and side on the bed crying the blankets were pulled around him like a cocoon. It was Derek that came up to the bed room with a cup of hot chocolate "Hey I brought you some hot chocolate." Stiles looked up at him with his large sad brown eyes they were red and puffy from crying and it made the large wolf climb onto the bed after putting the cup down on the bed side table.

Stiles didn't want to leave his blanket cocoon but Derek pulled him free "Come on baby talk to me?" Derek whispered as he pulled him onto his lap seeing the fox's ears down flat against his head as he looked the other away only to have Derek make him look back at him and offered him a soft smile "You can tell me and Peter anything we're you mates." He whispered

"M…My dad." Stiles whispered

"He died." Derek said, the young fox nodded feeling more hot tears burn his eyes

"Hunters were threating my family my pack and and…" Stiles just broke down and hid his face into the wolf's neck, Derek warped his arms around him and rubbed his back "I…I've been hiding from the hunters and the McCall pack, they are friends with the hunters that killed my family." He whimpered

"Stiles don't worry about the McCall pack, you have me and Peter and soon our pups." He smiled as he kissed the soft sweet lips of his mate "We're all the family you will ever need." He whispered as he moved his lips to Stiles' neck and started mouthing at the soft skin getting a moment out of him

"Are you starting without me? Shame on you Nephew darling."

Three Month later…

Stiles was walking out the kitchen rubbing the small swell of his stomach, he walked out with a smile on his face as he licked his fingers as he moved to the sofa to watch TV. Derek and Peter were out hunting, Stiles knew what that meant they were off killing hunters he didn't really care as long they don't track blood into the house. He was enjoying watching cartoons when he heard the loft door open, frowned at the smell of the stranger he turned to see a man in the loft.

He stood up dropping the bowl to the floor and back away away from the man, the dark brown haired man stood there looking at Stiles his eyes widen "Where is Peter and Derek?" He asked

"I…I don't know." Stiles said as his tail warped around his waist trying to hid his small bump, the man walked closer to Stiles making the Fox snarled and moved away, the man stood still and held his hands up to show he hand no weapons on him

"I won't harm you all I want to do is speak to Peter or Derek." He said, but the fox back away from him even more "I know about your story Stiles, I'm sorry what happen my family tend to be a little…crazy." The man said, the teen snarled at him

"Stay there!" Stiles yelled as hunter moved closer to him "Please…just stay there!" He cried as he felt the hunter grab Stiles wrists making the fox spin around and bite the hunter's hand

"Chris!" Came the yelled, the hunter winced as he spun around and looked at the two wolves.

Stiles still had his teeth in Chris' hand and wasn't letting go as he growled up at the man "Stiles let go." Peter said as he walked over to them, while Derek closed the door locking it on the inside

"Peter get him off me!" The hunter snarled mainly in pain. The wolf smirked as he walked closer to them and ran his fingers thought Stiles hair

"Come one no love, Chris is a friend he wasn't going to hurt you." He purred, Stiles pulled his teeth out of the man's hand and licked the blood of his lips before looking up at him

"I think he broke my hand." He muttered as he looked at Peter "What is going on? Scott comes into my house screaming about you kidnapping this boy?" He asked, Derek pulled Stiles towards the sofa and nuzzled him licking the blood on his chin

"Our little fox I found on the streets where he' been living since his pack were killed by hunters, hunters that are part of the McCall pack now can you see why out mate is scared of you. Not only does he see all hunters as the bad guys but those who are working with a pack of wolves that have been abusing him." Peter said his voice was calm but his eyes were flashing red.

Chris looked back at Stiles who was nuzzling Derek his ears flatten against his head and his tail warped around his middle trying to hid his bump. Peter took the brown haired hunter's hand and looked at it turning it over "Your hand isn't broken but there will be an infection, you know fox bites." The older Hale grinned as Chris pulled his hand back

"I will talk to Scott and tell him to keep his mouth shut about Stiles. Because you killed Kate my father is coming to town." Both Derek and Peter froze

"Gerard is coming back." Stiles whimpered as he stood up from Derek's lap and ran upstairs. The dark haired wolf looked at his uncle/father

"I will go and see what's up." Derek said to him as he stood.

Peter turned back to Chris and frowned "He was the one who killed the fox pack wasn't he?" The wolf asked, the hunter looked down at his hand and closed his eyes with a painful sigh

"8 years ago he become obsessed with this family and when he learnt that the mother was a fox and her son was a fox as well it got worst. I don't know how true this is but I was heard the other hunters say that he sexual attacked the boy." Chris said he was still looking away before he felt Peter touch his cheeks with the back of his fingers with a soft smile on his face

"Poor Chris such a scary family is that why you sent your little love away?" He purred

"Stop it." Chris hissed batting his hand away "Don't act like you care Peter, your insane and you have dragged your poor nephew down with you I don't want to see Stiles go that away." The wolf snarled at him and pushed him against the wall

"How dare you say that? Derek is my son not my nephew!"

Upstairs Derek had his arms around his pregnant mate and was trying to comfort him but he terrified "We won't let Gerard get you." He whispered into his ears as he rubbed the small swell

"Don't let him find me please he will hurt me again!" Stiles pleaded as he heard noises down stairs he whimpered at Derek at the noise

"Shhh it's just Peter and Chris fucking it out." He smiled as he licked up the teen's neck

"W…Why?" He asked shivering at Derek's tongue

"It's their thing."


End file.
